


And Tomorrow Brings Them True

by Geonn



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, Lesbian Character of Color, Loss of Virginity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Katniss participated in the 74th Hunger Games, she seeks to make amends with a member of Rue's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Tomorrow Brings Them True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euonymy/gifts).



> This is based on the movie rather than the books, so I can discount stuff that happens in _Catching Fire_ and _Mockingjay_ , so people can read these without worrying I'm giving away spoilers left and right. It's just easier that way.

Mirabil was one of the few who didn't mind working in the fields, so even without strict orders to do so she woke at dawn and set out for her shift. During her break, she sat in the field under a cottonwood tree and strummed her guitar. She knew a large part of her enjoyment and acceptance of her duties came from being too young to remember the Bad Times. She was only ten when her older sister Rue went to the Hunger Games. She didn't remember harsh rations, just that she had never gone hungry. Now, of course, she knew that was because Rue always made sure she had enough to eat.

The music she played was a variation on the lullaby Katniss sang to her sister as she died. She built on it every day, expanding on a bridge or adding a verse to honor something in Rue's life. The song was a way of honoring her sister who had given so much and who, even in death, refused to be a victim. 

It was ten years ago that Rue left for the Hunger Games, ten years since the older sister she adored was murdered by another tribute. Rue had never been far from Mira's mind, but the memories were clearer now because of the esteemed visitor who had appeared without warning at her home the night before. Mira recognized her, of course. Everyone in Panem recognized Katniss Everdeen, but her arrival was so unexpected and strange that it had taken Mira a moment to accept she was really there. 

She offered Katniss freshly-baked bread; after all, it was due to her actions that there was plenty to go around. Katniss apologized for taking so long to visit, but her celebrity and her own reluctance had made it easy to put off the trip. "But now I can't put it off any longer." She kept her eyes down, picking small pieces off her bread and piling it on the plate as she carefully chose her words. "I came to apologize for not protecting Rue in the games."

Mira was stunned. In her mind, Katniss was a hero. She had kept Rue safe as long as possible, considering the circumstances. She was the one who made Rue's death mean something more than just another tribute taken out of the Games. Mira quietly explained that what Katniss had done meant more to their family than she could know. Sending a tribute to the Games was a death sentence, especially for someone as young and small as Rue. There was no real hope that she would win, and they made peace with the fact they would never see her again before she even left for the Capitol. But Rue had done them proud, proving as ingenious and resourceful as they knew she was. What they hadn't prepared for was another tribute, a stranger, a girl who was older and stronger than Rue, treating her like a person rather than an opponent. "You treated her with respect. I've always wanted to thank you for that properly."

Mira was glad that Katniss found her. Her siblings had all left when travel between the Districts became possible, and her parents were long dead. She felt responsible for making sure Katniss knew exactly how much her actions in the arena had meant to their family. She had pushed away her plate of bread and stood up, kneeling in front of Katniss and taking both hands in hers. She had kissed the palms of the hands that held Rue as she lay dying, brushed her cheek against the fingers that buried Rue in beautiful flowers, and kissed the lips that sang the lovely, heartbreaking lullaby.

If Katniss was shocked or offended by the kiss, she didn't show it. She moved her legs apart and Mira, on her knees, moved forward between them. 

Under the tree, Mira closed her eyes. Her fingers slowed strumming as she remembered Katniss softly touching her cheeks and then running her hands over the tight braids of Mira's hair. When Mira tried to pull back, Katniss had tightened her grip and pulled her forward again. A few seconds later Katniss turned away with a frustrated gasp. A wrinkle had formed between her eyebrows and her eyes were tightly closed as she curled her fingers on the back of Mira's head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I started it." Mira smiled softly and then kissed Katniss on the cheek. Katniss turned toward her and they kissed again. Mira stopped strumming, turned her face toward the sun's warmth, and touched her bottom lip with two fingers. Katniss had alternated between exploring and desperation, soon wrapping her arms around Mira's shoulders as she slid off the kitchen chair. She straddled Mira's lower body and gently guided her onto the floor.

"Katniss..." She whispered the name aloud as she remembered saying it the night before. Her quiet admission that she had never done anything like this before, and Katniss whispering that it was okay. When they kissed again, Katniss wrapped her fingers around the cord at the collar of Mira's jonquil shirt. Mira pressed her feet flat on the floor, her knees bent on either side of Katniss as the shirt was lifted. Mira had raised both arms, and Katniss had broken the kiss to slid down and underneath the material. As Mira took off the shirt, Katniss kissed first her belly and then moved tentatively up to the curve of her breasts. 

Mira dropped the shirt behind her to serve as a pillow when she lay back down again, and ran her hands down Katniss' back. Katniss sat up just long enough to get her shirt off, breathing heavily as Mira traced invisible patterns over the bare, soft skin of Katniss' chest. She circled the dark nipples and then looked up into Katniss' eyes, whimpering helplessly as she leaned in for another kiss, which Katniss returned with eager hunger.

A whistle sounded, mimicking the mockingjay's cry, and Mira's eyes snapped open. The memory of the previous night echoed in her head as she put away her instrument, still lost reminiscing of Katniss' touch. How she had carefully undone the laces of Mira's boots and kissed the arch of both feet when they were finally off. Mira had stayed flat on her back as Katniss moved higher along the inner curve of her leg, pausing to suck at the tender spot behind her knee before continuing.

Katniss, who had been so brutal to her opponents in the arena, who had dared to challenge the Capitol, was so tender in her lovemaking. Mira blushed as she hurried back down the hill, her skin tingling as it recalled Katniss touching that spot, or brushing her bottom lip over that curve. She remembered the way Katniss' fingers felt on her labia, spreading it apart and pressing her mouth against it to enter Mira with her curled tongue. Mira's tongue could still taste the salty tears that had run down Katniss' cheek as they held each other after she climaxed, and then Mira had slid a hand between them to repay Katniss' kindness.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong," Mira had whispered and Katniss, her face pressed against Mira's neck, had guided her hand to where it needed to be. She issued gentle instructions that soon devolved into eager moans. Her lips and tongue played over the dark, sweat-beaded skin of Mira's throat as Mira grew more confident in her movements. She added a second finger and twisted her thumb to press against Katniss' clit. Katniss bared her teeth and whispered Mira's name as she thrust her hips forward.

They didn't go to bed until they had both climaxed at least twice. Katniss brushed her fingers over Mira's lips, and Mira closed her eyes and tasted herself on the fingertips. She imagined she could taste the dirt and rainwater of the arena even though it had been washed away ten years ago, more than half of Mira's life. She brushed her tongue over the first three fingers of Katniss' right hand, took them into her mouth, and then guided them down her body.

She could still feel the fingers inside of her, felt her muscles constrict around them as Katniss kissed her face. She had fallen asleep with Katniss inside of her and, as her dreams revolved around the mythical tribute, woke to the fear that it was all a dream. But she had rolled over to see the curve of Katniss' right shoulder and the long curved line of her spine beside her in bed. The blanket was draped over Katniss' hip, revealing the dimples at the top of her ass, and Mira had woken her with a gentle kiss to that soft spot of skin.

Mira's feet skipped lightly across the soft green grass of the field as she ran back to work, seeming to only rarely touch the ground as she flew across the ground. In the morning, after Mira discovered the joys of sex within minutes of waking up, Katniss had shyly asked for stories. Anything Mira could remember about Rue, which Mira was more than happy to provide. They had talked so long that Mira was nearly late for her shift. The consequences were far less harsh than they would have been when Rue was working the fields, and a large part of the reason was because of what Katniss had done.

They had dressed together, and Katniss lovingly fixed the braids that had been torn loose by her roving fingers the night before. They broke fast together and, afterward. Katniss escorted Mira back to the fields. They held hands without fear or concern that anyone would see them and, when they had to part, Mira cupped Katniss' face and kissed her softly. 

"This isn't goodbye," Katniss said. "I'll come back."

Mira nodded. "You'd better. I have more stories about Rue to share."

"And I want to hear them... but I'll be coming back for you, Mirabil." She kissed her again and, when she pulled back, Mira saw something that she had never seen in any of the Games or the tribute tours.

Katniss was smiling. 

A genuine smile of pure happiness and relaxation. The sight was enough to make Mira smile, and she kissed both of Katniss' raised cheeks and the tip of her nose. "I have to go. Don't be away long, Katniss."

Her fingers had trailed along Katniss' palm as they pulled apart, and the day of work had gone swiftly as Mira distracted herself with memories of Katniss. Her voice, her surprising shyness, the way she kept her eyes open during orgasm... Twice she was scolded for daydreaming, but it was worth the mild punishment to spend the day with Katniss filling her mind.

At the end of her shift, weary as much from her work as the sleep she had missed, she barely noticed that the lanterns were burning inside her small home as she opened the door and stepped inside. She froze on the threshold at the smell of cooking meat, and she turned to see Katniss preparing a meal in the kitchen.

"You're back."

"I told you I would be." She turned from the oven. "Are you disappointed?"

Mira smiled and crossed the room like a bird taking flight, wrapping her arms around Katniss and answered her with a long and lasting kiss. Katniss spun her, and all Mira could do was hold on. So she held on as tight as she could, hoping she never had to let go.


End file.
